


The Killing Moon

by AltaGraye



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dean is a Sweetheart, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Omega Verse, Pack Dynamics, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Season/Series 01, Serial Killers, Smut, Trauma, True Mates, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltaGraye/pseuds/AltaGraye
Summary: Dean welcomes in an Omega hunter, Harper Hudson. Dean and Sam solidify their friendship with her as they bring her along on their deadly hunt for Azazel. Can Dean finally find what he's been searching for, yearning for, a lover? The Boys and Harper encounter strange and terrifying new creatures on their road to Perdition. Dean and his Omega best friend start to become more than that but, what will he do when he finds out she's a killer?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)





	The Killing Moon

_I wanna love you but I better not touch (don't touch) I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop I wanna kiss you but I want it too much (too much) I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison You're poison, running through my veins You're poison"_

_-'Poison'-Alice Cooper_

_***************_

Dean age: 26 (born January 24th 1979)

Harper age: 25 (born June 11th 1980)

Sam age: 22 (born May 2nd 1983)

***************

_Current date in story:_

_November 9th 2005,_

_hours after the successful Wendigo hunt._

_****************_

__

__

__

Series: The Killing Moon

Chapter 1: Poison

Part 1:

**_Dean_** :

Having just downed my fifth shot of bourbon for the night and having fun flirting with Gracie, this Godforsaken-hole-in-the-wall, town's bartender I didn't want this to end so soon. 

"Ahh! That's the stuff. Gracie, pour me another will ya ,doll?" I made sure to give her a wink and a click of my tongue. That usually gets 'em all the time. From her smile and a generous pour of poison, I knew I'd be enjoying her tonight. The night is still young and I need a little more time to tell Gracie how I got these battle scars. Of course I'm not gonna tell her that they're from the Wendigo hunt Sammy, I, and Harper pulled out of our asses from a few hours ago. I'm a pretty good tell at dynamics that is. Gracie here? She's a Beta. I saw her jot her number down on a napkin and handing it to me. Hooked, lined, and sinker. 

I'm getting laid tonight. Life is going good, that thought shot through my mind and left as quick as it came. I could smell Sammy's distress from the bar door. It reeked like soggy Pinewood. I mentally facepalmed myself. C'mon Sam! Can't you see I'm working a lady here? Sam's scent was burning my nostrils by the time he joined me at the bar, not bothering to sit down. He gave Gracie a short cordial wave and a smile. I made sure to make eye contact with her grazing her hand as I took the napkin with her number scrawled in blue ink. I flashed my teeth into a smile. 

"Not now Sammy, I'm busy." Throwing him an extra tiny growl for him to get the picture. I don't like it when I'm interrupted, trying to hook up. Harper's heat is due soon, and I want to get my rut out of the way. It makes things less complicated. It's bad enough we have an Omega with us, worse that she ain't claimed. How Harper got this far, being in the life and all plus being an unclaimed Omega is beyond me. Sounds like a fucking miracle.

I couldn't just leave her there on the side of the road when I was on my way to see Sam at Stanford. She caught my eye and my nose as soon as I saw her. It was like I knew, which is fuckin' weird as all Hell. Since I'm farthest from the claiming type as you can get. I'm all about one night wonders, and then it's dust in the wind for me. No strings attached is how I like it and it's how I've had it. Sam tightened his grip on my wrist. 

"Dean, we have a problem. A Harper problem. We need to go now." My eyebrows rose at his tone and what he was saying.

"What? Really? I thought, it, wasn't supposed to come for another three days?" I said thinking through it in my alcohol hazed state. Sam scoffed at me.

"I don't know man, it's not physics. But what I do know is we are gonna have a bigger problem real soon if we don't leave. Other Alphas are starting to notice." Shit this is a pain in my ass. Just when I thought I was getting somewhere with, cute Beta-bartender here. I knocked back my sixth shot and stood up, a tad dizzy from my firewater celebrating. I've had worse, I'll probably regret this in the morning. But it's nothing a huge plateful of bacon can't fix. 

Gracie tucked a lock of hair behind her ear accepting the tip I just pulled out of my back pocket. "Leaving so soon?" She asked me, teasing with a pout in her voice. Fuck, I could have had that tonight. Instead, I have an Omega problem to deal with. 

"Thanks for the talk, sweet cheeks. Nature calls." I replied waving her napkin in the air as a signal that I'd call her later, which I won't. I shoved it into the pocket of my leather jacket turning to follow Sam out to where we parked Baby. I remembered there's a convenience store a few miles back off Canyon Road. I'll need to stop and pick up 'Mega shit. Blankets, pillows, and anything else that'll suffice as a makeshift nest. Baby's backseat is comfortable but it's no nest. I sound like an asshole don't I? Complaining about Harper like this. It's not her fault that she was born a 'Mega. 

I'm just terrified in all honesty. I thought true mates was just a bed-time story that you tell Alphas and especially Omegas. Something that parents told their pups to distract them from reality. But, when I saw her I felt something, deep and primal, change in me. Harper, I even love the sound of her name on my tongue. Plus, she's a hunter. 'Megas aren't usually hunters but I guess they do have their uses. Can't be persuasive if there's too much Alpha pheromones floating around in a stranger's house, working a case. I guess the whole attract more flies with honey saying is true. If only, we had a Beta in our pack. 

I kept thinking about her, walking unsteadily beside Sammy out to Baby. The way her long blonde hair flows in the wind. Her smile is the best, and she loves my jokes. Even if I told her the same joke in the same day, she'd still laugh. I get lost in those ocean eyes every chance I get. But I can't let her know. I find myself biting the inside flesh of my cheek to keep myself from wanting to claim her. Whenever I'm away from her, I can't focus on anything but her, I get uneasy not knowing if she's safe or not. 

This is the first time I'm gonna be around her during her heat. Truthfully I don't know if I'll be able to control myself. They say with true mates, it's instant and the worst rut you could imagine. Walking out of the bar it hit my nose like a linebacker. 

Her sweet honey scent settled intense in my lungs. The doors to the Impala were closed and I could smell her. I gulped down my nerves bubbling up in my throat. I don't know how Sammy can stand it. Although I guess losing Jessica, probably helps him in this situation. If I lost Harper, I might go feral. And that's without claiming her. 

I gave Sammy a look, stopping in my tracks. "Holy fuck, you weren't kidding." Sam gave me an I-told-you-so smirk. The whole parking lot smelled like it was under a lake of golden honey. Here goes nothin', driving should be fun. I saw her through the haze glassed window in the back seat. Her long golden locks snaking and splayed on Baby's black leather. I could feel it in my chest, I needed to be the one to... relieve her. I'd treat her gentle, more gentle than I do anyone else, because she's not just anyone else. She's my-- what the hell? She's my uh, true mate. It's so weird to think like this to know that there could be that one perfect person out there. Made just for me. I don't even think I deserve something like that. She had Sam's hoodie draped over her, nice thinking Sammy, anything is better than nothing. That might give her some relief but more than that it's a scented warning to any knothead crazed Alphas wanting to fuck her silly. Once I touched the driver side door handle I growled and straightened out my back, puffing my chest out. My claws extended immediately, making tapping noises on the metal of the handle. 

We're outnumbered. The parking lot reeked of rut, if my nose serves me right, I'm smelling 5 alphas. 

"Oh c'mon now, young stallion. Didn't your pa or ma teach you to share your... sweet treats?" Said a voice emerging from the darkened row of vehicles. 

"She ain't for sale." I snapped back at him, his scent growing stronger with each step toward me. Two more Alphas appeared behind Sam, making him growl possessively. I really wish I wasn't tipsy right now. 

"Smells like she is, it's awful reckless of ya to bring an unclaimed here. And one that smells like that." Said one getting close to Baby's trunk. I stepped in front of the rear driver's door, my back scraping up against Baby's glass. I took my 45 out of my waistband. And pointed it at him. 

"One more step and see what happens." I threatened. Silver bullets. Another Alpha got close to Baby's hood, rap tap tapping on her paint. He was distracting me a little, if he chips my Baby's paint?! I'm gonna be pissed. I can't lose focus now though, this is a death match for sure. 

"You alright little brother?" I called out from across Baby's top. He can take two Alpha's no problem, but i need to show my dominance in some way. 

"Never better." Sammy replied, his Pinewood scent colliding with my Whisky, making a wall made of scent of our tiny pack, around Baby, to protect Harper. I could feel it in my bones and all my cells, itching for blood and broken windpipes. 

I heard the hammer click back on Sam's gun. We don't fuck around. 

"Aww how sweet, bet you won't be all high 'n' mighty when I'm knot deep in the heated bitch." The one directly in front of me, whom I assume is their pack leader, said getting closer. His face lit in the dim street light revealing a scar on his face. This must have been my breaking point. There's no way I'm gonna let them take Harper from me. I felt the distinct warmth of blood and iron scenting the air. I'd used my claws instead of the usual silver bullet. An Alpha that can duke it out the "old fashioned" way is regarded with respect, or some shit like that. I'd gotten rid of two Alphas with a few slashes, and now I had Scarface on the ground, his head pressed against the concrete stopper in an empty parking spot. 

I heard two gunshots and then two more, they seemed distant, probably because the adrenaline pumping through my veins was through the roof. Scarface tried to overpower me but I broke his elbow instead making him wail like a schoolgirl. That sound satisfied me to no end. Little weeping bitch. I stood over him and emptied my clip into his chest, all of it. My chest was heaving with each breath and honestly it was the most fun I'd had in a while. I chuckled, "Say hello to my little friend." Pools of maroon surrounded Baby. 

"Dean!! We gotta go now! I hear sirens." Sam pleaded from the passenger door, now open and having Harper's sweet honey scent waft out of Baby's cabin. Shit! The bar patrons must have called the cops when Sammy fired his shots. I got in Baby, it was freeing to hop in the driver's seat again, and to know that I just killed three Alpha's? I should have been ashamed I guess. But I was far from that, I was doing what I was born to do. Protecting my M-Mate. I barreled down the road as fast as I could, unfortunately I can't go back and get 'Mega supplies, not tonight at least. 

I let Baby take us traveling down road after road until we hit gravel and then dirt. And I kept going until I felt we were secluded enough. We were in the middle of a Butt-Fuck-Egypt forest with the moon and the stars as our only light source. I shifted Baby's gear in park with a huff, taking in all my instincts and chewing over what just happened. Harper rested her chin on the front seat looking to us from left to right weakly. 

"I smell blood. Are you hurt?" She hoarsely croaked out, her voice cracking from her Heat dehydrating her. I had to close my eyes, her scent was getting to me, making me throb. I thudded my forehead against the steering wheel. 

"No, We killed for you. They were just some greedy Knotheads anyway, no one'll miss 'em." I informed her. She let her cheek roll down on the coolness of the leather, needing even the smallest amount of relief. Her forehead was wrapped in a thin layer of sweat. I had heard horror stories of heats from other Omegas but never seen it. I've never lived with an Omega before either, especially my Omega. 

"I'm really sorry. I put both of you in danger." She said with a certain twinge of sadness. She's blaming herself. I shifted my head to face her.

"Don't beat yourself up. It's not your fault. Damn, you look terrible." I said unable to control my outburst. Sam gave me a really, look. She gave a weakened chuckle.

"Yeah, welcome to my world. C-Can I have your jacket? Or maybe the both of you could scent some sleeping bags? Do we still have t-those? Agh." I could sense her pain from her scent alone, hearing her like this was tearing me apart. I need to get away from her, before I won't be able to control myself. I already feel my pants getting tighter, which is damned awkward. We're far enough in the boonies to be away from Alphas that could pick up her scent, and I know I need to plaster some trees in my own scent, like a warding of sorts. I was snapped out of my thought process by Sam taking the initiative to check the trunk for sleeping bags, something that might work for now as something soft. I was white knuckling Baby's steering wheel, trying my hardest not to look at Harper's face. If I do, I'd want to kiss her. This whole true-mate thing is a real pain in my ass, well, more so a pain in my dick. I've never been blown into a rut like this before.

Sam pounded on the top of Baby making me jump. "Where are they? I'm sure we had them packed. Dean?" Sam asked popping his head in. I sucked in a breath through my teeth, confirming my little brother's suspicions. Shrugging my leather jacket off my shoulders, I gave him my answer. 

"What? I tore them up, I had to take my rut out on something before the bar. Sue me." I replied checking my prized article of clothing for blood. There wasn't a whole lot which surprised me. My under-jacket and shirt caught the brunt of the bloody Alpha mess. To my dismay I turned to face her, her cheeks flushed and rosy. With every breath I took in her honey, I could feel it coat my throat like a warm cup of hot cocoa on a snowy day. Heating me from the inside out. 

"Sorry, Goldie-locks. This is all we have for now. I'll go out tomorrow, first light 'n' get some pillows and blankets." I handed her my jacket and she pressed it to her nose, inhaling my scent. I wish it was my neck that she was smelling. Holy shit this is bad. 

"No, I'll go. Your scent is stronger than mine, and I don't think you'll get anywhere far with all that blood on your clothes." Sammy brought up a couple reasonable points. The blood would raise eyebrows in a Gas 'n' Sip and since my scent is, I dunno, more Alpha than Sam's, I can protect Harper better. 

I couldn't keep my eyes off her, it's the strangest feeling in recent memory. I'm captivated by her, and I know I can fix her, but I can't just shag her and to claim her without permission? I've never really been one for the rulebook but I'm no rapist. Besides courting takes up most of the fun part anyway. Her eyebrows furrowed and she took my jacket in her mouth, biting it. She moaned into the bite.

"Hey! No teeth marks please. Does it really hurt that much? I thought it was supposed to feel--" I trailed off once she gave me a look of death.

"Like what? Rainbows and butterflies? I'm not claimed Dean. That makes it about a thousand times worse. Besides my heats have always been painful. Runs in the family I guess. I wouldn't really know, I was the only Omega of my household." She explained, slumping down onto the backseat, wrapping herself in my jacket and pulling it under her chin.

"I'm sorry, Harp." I replied wanting to take back my stupid comment. I joke when I'm under stress. In that moment I wanted to crawl into the backseat with her and hold her close to me, nuzzle my cheek into hers. I wish I could take her pain away, I genuinely felt sorry for her. It must be tough, being a 'Mega, not to mention one that isn't claimed. I mean how long are we going to be able to manage this? Walking on egg shells every month. Hole up in the forest and hope that we don't get jumped? If she gets hurt on my watch? I shoved Baby's door open and slammed it shut. Running my hands through the back of my hair. 

I started marking the trees surrounding Baby, much like the same way I'd make a salt circle for ghosts. This would work for now, not that I think anyone would come all the way out here for a tap. Sam exited Baby with a squeak of her hinges, leaving Harper in her solitude. Sam gathered some rocks and dug out a nice sized hole for a small fire, the smoke would be a nice layer of deterrent, smart, fuckin' Stanford brain is still workin'. I finished the circle, and sat down slumping my back against a sturdy pine. 

Sam warmed his hand against the heat of the fire trying to act like he wasn't staring at me. He cleared his throat and when I didn't respond he did it again.

"What? Sam. What!?" I didn't take my eyes off the back passenger seat, knowing she was suffering alone in there. How long am I going to be able to endure it? And my rut hasn't let up, not once. This is all just a cruel and strange mix of emotions and instincts. Being an Alpha ain't all it's cracked up to be either, Harp. Constantly being on top of your game or someone else will take your spot and eat you for dinner. It's hard enough to keep up a small pack like me and Sam and Harper. I can't imagine having to fight for dominance in a pack that's more than five people. 

"It's just. You're fighting it too hard Dean. I can see what she's doing to you." Sam scoffed at me from across the fire, the dim light making his snarky dimples visible. I gave him a look that could kill. Don't you lecture me, not on this. 

"If it's so easy to talk about for you, why don't you do it?" I replied back to him, reluctantly tearing my eyes from the door. 

"You know I can't do that Dean. If she really is your true mate, I can't claim her at all. The more you avoid this, the more it's going to come back and bite you in the ass." He told me resting his elbows on his knees.

"True mates is just a crock of shit. I've only known her a couple weeks. Besides, I thought it was supposed to be at first sight, and it wasn't." I said staring at him through the burning embers.

"Because it's not, Dean. It's at first heat. And you're going through it now, you're resisting your rut." Sam said.

"Damned right I am, Sam! If you haven't gotten a clue yet, I'm not the claiming type. I wish it didn't have to be me." I yelled at him from across the fire. I thudded my head against the bark of the pine tree staring up at the night-sky. It was so peaceful, the stars above so many, unable to count. Millions of pin pricks in the cloak of a blackened blanket. No matter how much I tried to distract my mind from her, I kept circling back to something about her. The feeling of her scent in my lungs. Her soft blonde hair in the moonlight and wanting to tuck it behind her ear. The gentle tone of her voice when she speaks. Her tender curves, imagining my hands snaking the hills and valleys of her body. Dammit, I can't let myself get weak. For the first time in my little nothin' life, I'm scared of the kind of commitment that comes with claiming. God dammit! It's a constant tug of war. 

****************

I watched those twinkling stars for hours and listened to the nature around me. A hooting owl here and there, the breaking of branches every so often, and distant howls of wolves. Our cousins so to speak. They know not to mess with the makeshift camp we built here. If they do try to attack, I'd kill them no question. They're easy kills anyhow. Sam was beside the fire, his back up against the trunk of a tree, like I was. He'd been reading through Dad's journal again. What a nerd, studying every stroke of ink. He had it in his hands, close to his chest, open about mid-way through those worn dog-eared pages. The book rose gently with his chest, he slept like a baby, for the first time in a while, since Jess. I feel guilty, having Harper around, must be hell to know that I get to have her and he's left high 'n' dry. 

Even if she isn't mine yet, I still can't shake this instinct. Maybe Brainiac is right? Maybe I should claim her. It would make it easier for her physically. I don't think she'd hurt as much and dumbass Knotheads like the ones at the bar would stay away. How has she even survived so long without a claim? It almost seems too good to be true. I'd expect Harp to mate someone like Sam more than me. She's pretty geeky herself, loves books, and watches all kinds of movies. She has a knack for horror movies, surprisingly. She likes them just as much as I do and I love hearing her shriek when I poke her sides during a very obvious jump scare. 

Speaking of shrieking, I heard her cry out from Baby's cabin. The moans having a tone mixed with pain and unsatisfied pleasure. My claws extended making rips in my jeans until I gripped the tree I was leaning against. I left the tree with deep gauges. I can fix her I know I can. My kept my eyes closed tight, my chest heaving as I thought about her. 

I thought about opening the rear passenger door. Seeing her heated body, draped in my leather jacket, her leg cast over it trying to get a semblance of cool air. Crawling into the back with her and closing the door behind me. 

"D-dean? You shouldn't--" she told me. I hovered over her staring at her perfect pink lips. With her so close to me, her scent invigorating me. I can't resist. I cupped her cheek in my hand, she was burning. She nuzzled her cheek into my hand. 

"Hiya, Harper. I'm here. Your Alpha's here. Crazy, huh? You feel it too, don't you?" I told her breathily. What She and I have between us, it's like we're magnets, destined to be together, even though we're opposites in our nature I knew that we're right. This felt right. I could feel my member pulsing wanting to be wrapped in her warm tight flesh, gripped inside her. I needed to be one with her, that would make me complete, she's my other puzzle piece. I want to taste how sweet her slick is on my tongue and dripping down my throat. I've never felt anything so strong, she really is mine, and I'm hers. 

She let her dulled 'Mega claws scrape against my scalp, gentle and desperate. She craned her neck up to meet my lips into a sloppy wet kiss. I grunted into her, wanting to taste more of her, not getting enough of my Omega. 

"Dean, I love you. It's like I've known you my whole life. It's so cliché, I never thought it was real." She said breaking the kiss. 

"I'm pretty sure this qualifies as a chick flick moment. But what the Hell, at least I get to have you." I told her smiling wide and bringing her neck up to meet my lips again. Feeling her soft hair in tangling in my fingers. She moaned sweetly into my kiss as I let my other hand caress the side of her hip, slipping down every so often to let my fingertips brush the top of her ass. She liked that, made her squirm a little. 

"Your scent. It's like Whiskey, a fine whiskey. It's- it's the best thing I've ever smelled. Aggh. Alpha, it hurts. I need you. I need your Whiskey in my veins, and your knot deep in my center." That was all the invitation I ever needed from her. I gave her one last tender kiss before moving on to her neck and letting my hand slip into the confines of her pants, finding all her sweet spots. 

"It's okay Harp. I'll make it all go away. I'll make you feel better." I reassured her through my shower of kisses, now removing her pants and black wife-beater. For a moment I savored her red lacy bra and pink striped underwear. The undergarments didn't match not that I cared. 

They'd be off soon enough. Harper would look cute in anything really. I landed lingering kisses down to the valley of her breasts. I hooked my fingers inside the hem of her underwear and tugged them down. Son of a bitch, you're perfect. I trailed kisses and gentle love bites up and down her thighs as I took her underwear all the way off tossing it to the floorboard. Her honey-scent was overbearing and calling me to her like a siren. I returned to her center hovering over it taking in her scent where it was strongest. I flicked my eyes up to her face, flushed, a tad bashful, and full of want. I let my eyes take in the scenery, her skin a perfect porcelain hue, dotted with moles and shimmering slightly in a thin layer of sweat and the moonlight. 

I grabbed onto her lower thighs for leverage and began to lap at her sweetness. God, I couldn't get enough of it, her slick being the best thing I've ever tasted. I could feel her slick giving me the best high I've felt in a long time. My mind fogging over under the will of her pure honey flavor. Her moans were clear in my mind and as much as I wanted to keep going after bringing her to her peak, her claws digging into my scalp holding on for dear life, I had to give her a break. I detached myself from her center, cleaning her slick off my lips with hungry licks. I smiled at her face, still flushed in a red haze but now filled with lust. Just how I wanted to see her. 

"Feel better?" I asked resting my lips on her belly, in the spot between her belly button and where I'd just left. I'm going to put a pup here, if not tonight, soon. I was oddly proud of that thought, otherwise having never thought about it, as she answered me. 

"Yeah, better. But Dean?" she asked softly. Her gold hair shining in a beam of moonlight gleaming through Baby's window. I found myself pausing, unable to be broken from the blue of her eyes, like sapphire jewels meant just for me. 

"What do you need, 'Mega?" I asked commandingly still letting her know I was the boss in this situation. I couldn't wait for her answer with her beautiful nakedness in front of me. She wasn't too skinny and not fat either, just exquisite. I ran my tongue from her belly button up the line through her plump breasts, stopping only to kiss the edge of her neck, where I planned on putting my claim on her. 

"Dean. I need you to wake up." she told me seriously. 

My brow furrowed in confusion and I blinked, "What?"

"Wake up dammit. C'mon the sun's almost up!" she said with extra fervor.

***********

**_Dean_** :

"Wake up dammit! C'mon the sun's almost up!" Sam shouted kicking me with awake with his boot. I woke with a jolt, coming back to Earth from my steamy dreamland. 

"What are you talking about dweeb?" I asked semi-annoyed that he woke me like that. As I rubbed the morning gook off my eyes, I couldn't help but notice Harper's overbearing honey scent, very close to me. 

"Here, take her, I can't bring her with me. Poor thing can barely walk. It's colder out here than in the Impala, fresh air will do her some good. I'm going out for Omega supplies. Do you need anything?" he asked politely, thinking of me in the last second. Nice manners, Sammy.

"I-I, uhhh, Hi Harp. No I don't need anything." I told him trying hard to focus through my flustering, which was real out of character for me. But it's a given being that she's my unmated true mate in fuckin' heat for Christ sake. She looked exhausted in Sammy's arms, cradled gently by him, my jacket draped over her front. He sat her down tentatively in my lap, making me clear my throat. My jacket was pulled down just enough to see her neck exposed. I licked my lips and turned my head. Just a few minutes ago I was going to pierce her flesh with my fangs, letting my Whiskey run rampant into her veins and sucking in a little of that sweet Honey into mine too.

Sammy went to the trunk and rummaged through the cooler, the melting ice making light clinking sounds as he did. His face scrunched up in anger. 

"Where's the water bottles?" He called out shutting the trunk with a creaky slam. I held my hand out and raised my eyebrows as if I didn't know what he was talking about. And I didn't until I remembered I drank the last one a few days ago coming back from the Wendigo hunt. Hiking all day in that forest made me parched. 

"Just go get more!" I responded to him, putting my hand back on Harper's shoulder keeping her close to me. her head firmly planted on my collarbone. He gave me a 'really' smirk before promptly hopping in Baby's front seat and escaping the wilderness. 

With us being alone and in this state, I need to try and keep it in my pants. I shifted closer to the tree trunk as an attempt to distance my erection from her. This is so fuckin' awkward, but I like it. She stirred against me. 

"You try to make a move on me and I-I'll kill you, Alpha." Her voice was getting more hoarse by the minute. Her threat was so unintimidating it verged on somewhere in-between adorable and hilarious. I smirked and stared down at her.

"Yeah, I'd like to see you try Harper. C'mon Sam, just come back quick." I ended the sentence muttering to myself. I rested my head on the trunk, trying not to focus on Harper's state, no matter how much her wonderful scent was permeating my mind. A pit formed in my stomach. She looks like Hell, and I need to focus on not biting her neck. Harper shivered in my arms and I looked down at her, her forehead laced with sweat. She placed her hand over my chest, her breathing jagged. She nuzzled her head gingerly into my collarbone, it was all she could do to get close to me. Maybe getting a few more whiffs of my scent would calm her down? Almost all of my lustful nature dissipated and turned to genuine concern for her. I set my chin down on her head.

"It's okay. Everything's okay." I told her as I closed my eyes. I wish I could help her, but I don't know if I can cross that line and have everything actually be alright. I know I can claim her, even though I won't show it to anyone, not even to Harper. I can do it in a split second, and that scares the Hell out of me.

********

**_Harper_** :

Dean is trying very hard to compose himself, but I see right through it. With each creeping minute that slugs along, the more he resists, the more he is likely to claim me. It's not the worst thing that's happened to me. Plus, I think Dean is a really good guy, but to say the least I have trust issues. Besides, if anyone knew about the skeletons in my closet? No one would want me. 

I tried my best not to fall asleep. I don't want to sleep. My guard is up, 10 feet tall and rising to the sky threatening to trap me inside the depths of my mind. I was aware of Dean's state, and how I'm affecting him. I kept my eyes closed for the most part, my head was throbbing, like someone was drilling into both my temples at the same time. Do I care if Dean claims me or not? No, not really. If he was to claim me, it'd be for life, and there are way better girls out there for him than me. Undeniably there were better Omegas. I can't deny just how good he smells to me, it's sharp and obvious. I felt nervous though, like I might have gotten myself into something that wouldn't turn out well in the end. Dean kept sniffing the air, for intruders I suspect, that may want to take me from him. 

I never thought someone would do so much for me. We're out in the middle of nowhere just so I don't get attacked. Even though I've just met Dean, no matter how much I try to shake it, I feel like deep down he is a good man. Just as the sun started to peer above the horizon, lighting the sky in shades of pink, I began to shake in Dean's grip. The cold winter air was colliding with the surface of my sweat laced skin. He immediately noticed looking down at me with concern in his eyes. 

He gripped me closer to his body, my cheek shivering and quaking against his chest. My teeth began to chatter uncontrollably when Sam pulled up. The fatigue was constant and gnawing. It took all my focus to look at Sam, unfurling a large quilt adorned with wolves. Sam walked closer to us and Dean held on to my features, effortlessly hoisting my body up. Sam very tentatively wrapped me in the quilt. He made sure not to make eye contact with Dean. Even in my exhausted state i knew Dean was the pack leader. Nothing, not even kinship as close as a brother can come between an Alpha and their true mate. I could see my breath against the conditions of the winter, labored plumes of white. Unwillingly my claws extending, piercing through Dean's black t-shirt, as a cramp enveloped my core. It made me whimper and my eyes closed tightly as I was drifted to the comfort of Baby's backseat.


End file.
